


Losing Control

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Magic Revealed, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Arthur and Merlin had sex Merlin made the air glow. </p><p>
  <i>"Really, Arthur thought the first time he shagged Merlin, how could he have ever missed the fact his manservant had magic?"</i>
</p><p>For the magic challenge at the summerpornathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing.

  
**Losing Control**  
by Moonbeam 

Really, Arthur thought the first time he fucked Merlin, how could he have ever missed the fact his manservant had magic? 

The air around Merlin glowed when he came which would have been a clue if Arthur had not already known.

/\/\/\/\

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, one night, while he watched Merlin drag his feet as he tidied up at the end of the day. 

Arthur waited until the last moment, when Merlin was blowing out the candles by the door, before walking up behind him and pressing his chest to Merlin's back. The candle in front of them flared and then blew out. Arthur sighed into Merlin's neck and pretended he didn't see it. 

He laid his hand over the front of Merlin's pants. Merlin’s cock was still soft but Arthur fondled it to hardness. Merlin tried to turn but Arthur leaned into him until Merlin reached out for the wall and balance. Arthur kept going until Merlin panted and all of the other candles in the room flared until Arthur could see the flush of sweat on Merlin's skin. 

Arthur would have been annoyed but he knew Merlin’s eyes were always closed when he came. 

/\/\/\/\

Arthur was sure that Merlin had never had sex with anyone before him. If the way he was completely ignorant of his magical tell was any indication. Arthur was going to say something but each time was different. Sometimes there was nothing he could **see** that gave Merlin away but he could feel it. 

He had been hesitant to allow Merlin's hand to creep into his pants. They were on a hunting trip and even some way away from the rest of his men magic would be noticed. There was nothing to be seen though. 

Merlin's words were another matter. As he described, in vivid detail, exactly what he would like to do to the prince Arthur felt a press at his entrance. Something slick and strong pushing into him. He leaned forward into Merlin's neck as he was breeched. The magical feeling reached further, touched things that Merlin's cock didn’t but it simply wasn't the same as the hard stretch of Merlin's cock inside of him. As Arthur thought it the magic inside of him and Merlin's hand brought him to a shuddering climax. He kept his eyes open through sheer force of will to watch as Merlin came. There was no outward sign of his magic for the first time since they had started this relationship. 

/\/\/\/\

Arthur had begun to suspect Merlin had magic somewhere between the fifth mysteriously falling branch and the fourth I've got a bad feeling...which inevitably was proven correct. It was after Arthur had discovered friendship in the guise of servitude and something he refused to call love but would admit was nearer need than want. 

He began to watch Merlin more closely. Where he feared to find betrayal, a thought which had been gnawing at his stomach, he actually saw devotion. Merlin saved him, lied to him, bore punishments not deserved with…well, not acceptance, but he never threw magic at Arthur either. Merlin repeatedly risked his own life to protect Arthur. Arthur remembered his father’s words about magic users and how devious they were and yet Merlin could have killed Arthur a hundred times over, or simply allowed him to die, and yet he didn't. 

Arthur hasn't quite known what to think but he knew one thing, he believed he could trust Merlin. 

Then one day, by a fast moving river, Arthur realised that not only did he trust Merlin, he trusted his magic. The bandits ambushed them and Arthur turned his back on Merlin. He heard the crack of a branch breaking and smirked at the thug in front of him before he ran him through with a sword. 

That night, Arthur broke a number of his father’s rules. He harboured a magic user. He made an overture to one of his servants and he had lain with a man. He wasn't sure if the magic or man aspects would annoy his father more. 

Merlin had been enthusiastic when Arthur kissed him. The prince had pulled back and checked that Merlin didn't feel coerced but Merlin simply rolled his eyes at Arthur and lunged back to connect their lips. 

As Arthur slid into Merlin's slicked, wet entrance he felt something press into his skin like the soft wrap of a quality clothing. He knew it was Merlin's magic. The sensation increased until Merlin came and the very air seemed to glow. Arthur wondered if Merlin even realised that he did magic when he had sex.

The completely relaxed and unfearful look on Merlin's face when he finally opened his eyes and smiled goofily up at Arthur told him that Merlin had no idea. Then Arthur wondered if perhaps Merlin was as unaccustomed to pleasure as he had always joked. 

Arthur didn't want to ask.

/\/\/\/\

The night after the ceremony to name Merlin as official sorcerer of the Court of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, Arthur worked Merlin open slowly and took his time showing Merlin that no title changed anything between them here. 

“You know you lose control of your magic when we’re in bed.” Arthur said as he started to push his cock into Merlin’s slick body. 

Merlin smirked and arched up into Arthur. “I know, it’s how I knew you loved me.”

**The End**


End file.
